Dear Diary
by notlilie
Summary: The diary of a young sorceress, Xalena.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I definitely do not own Diablo.

Dear Diary,

So I graduated yesterday. Received my first staff (which every sorceress first received once they graduated) It's pretty basic and can't do much, except for Level 1 Fire Bolt. It will be easier and more effective to hit a monster with it rather than using magic as my manna still low.

Before the day end, I went to met Akara at Rogue Encampment and received my first quest, to cleanse the Den of Evil. Before I left, I looked around the weapons that she been selling. Oh my goodness! I can't afford any.

Life as a sorceress is really _really_ costly.

A good staff might cost around 10000 of gold or more. I had to kill lots of monsters (or foul beasts as Akara dubbed them) to earn that much. This is going to be a very _very_ _very_ long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I definitely do not own Diablo.

Dear Diary,

I still haven't got a new staff. Kill a lot but spend a lot too on armors. I found a few in the battlefield but most was low quality items. At least my magic skill increased. I also completed the first quest.

I realized life couldn't be weirder. Yesterday I saw Akara talked to a druid while he was still in werewolf form. I never talked to one but Akara seemed to understand every word he said. His vine and spirit wolf were lurking around and nobody seemed surprised or care at all.

Not long after that Roan, a necromancer walked in from the waypoint with his skeletons. He always give me creepy feeling. I met him when I first arrived at the camp and he blatantly told me that he wanted my bone if I died as one of his minions. I was too shocked to respond.

I guess that's the normal life in this camp. I am not the one to talk either. I burnt and freeze monsters (or people) for a living.

The outside world was weird as well. I saw a shrine that looked like a tree yesterday. I touched it and a skull with something dropping from it appeared on top of my head. I was freak out! No matter what I did it wouldn't disappeared. I was almost close to tears when I spotted Flavie, a rogue that guard the entrance of Cold Plains. Then it was gone by itself, just like that. Flavie told me that I touched a poison shrine. It supposed to increase my resistance against poison for period of time. That was embarrassing.

Well I have to go. I got a Blood Raven to hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I definitely do not own Diablo.

Dear Diary,

I killed Blood Raven and guest how Kashya respond.

"I hardly believed that you defeated Blood Raven."

What woman? Didn't you wanted her dead?

Anyway she was indeed happy as she rewarded me with an assistant, an archer named Annor. I no longer travelled alone.

Actually I was not going to travel alone as Tonk, a druid offered to team up with me to kill Blood Raven. But then I accidentally step on his vine. The surprised vine then accidentally poisoned a barbarian who just happened to walk nearby and you know how loud he could yell. Then the angry barbarian accidentally hit Roan. Next thing you know, an epic battle of cursing happened. You won't believe how many curse words I heard yesterday. I don't even know some of words exist before. To make thing worst, Tonk's spirit wolf kept howling and barking throughout the whole ordeal.

Luckily Akara step in before things got ugly. Funny enough, Tonk disappeared during the chaos. So much for companionship. It was my fault but I guess he thought it was his. I am not going to correct him. Maybe his vine would tell him what really happened, if he could talk to it…

I already received the next quest. I needed to visit Tristam to save Deckard Cain. Never step foot into Tristam before. I heard it used to be a beautiful city. I guess not anymore.

Oh oh, I saw Tonk at the waypoint, looking angry. And he saw me too. He's heading this way. I better go. See you around.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I definitely do not own Diablo II. It would definitely be too awesome if I do.

Dear Diary,

It appeared Tonk didn't figure out it was my fault. Thank God! I was thinking of a magic to change my face or make myself invincible whenever I saw him. I can teleport now but sometimes it's not practical.

I did save Deckard Cain. Man, the man love to nag. He complained about my clothes (don't dress too skimpy), Annor (too energetic, can stay in one spot for too long), my fighting style (don't waste manna when the enemy can be hit with your staff) and so on and on and on. I know he means well but non stop nagging and talking is a no. Even Annor started to give him sceptical look. He's also a walking book of knowledge. You can ask him almost anything. The good thing is I can identity items for free from him (book of knowledge, remember?) He's tagging along with me throughout the whole journey too, though he only stayed at the camp. If he tag along, I would freeze him myself if Annor didn't shot him with her arrow.

We ventured into The Forgotton Tower with Friya, an amazon yesterday. Friya just arrived from the Twin Seas a couple of days ago. She fought really well for a beginner. We managed to defeat the Countess and collect the loot. Not long after that, Gora (remember the barbarian from the eventful day?) arrived. He saw that we're injured and offered to trade some of his potions for some of our gold. Annor and I politely declined. You know where most of barbarian's potions come from? The dead bodies. Yup, he harvested them using his skill. Unknown to us Friya already trade and next thing I knew, she's drinking it. We had a hard time trying not to gag or say anything.

I gotta go now. I need to go the Rogue Monastery to get Charsi's Horadric Malus. To be honest, I don't have a clue on what it looks like. Probably a hammer. See you again soon.

_A/N : To be honest, I don't know whether Deckard Cain loves to nag. So please don't kill me if you're his fan. _


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I definitely do not own Diablo II. It would definitely be too awesome if I do.

Dear Diary,

The so called Horadric Malus was a close resemblance of a hammer. As thanking me for getting the tool, Charsi imbued an item for me. I kinda wish she would imbue all my items as it's not easy to retrieve it. The Smith was really tough! Well, you can't win them all. I gave her my belt. Now I could keep more potions and manna there. Funny how the bottles never jingle or make any noise while I was running around and killing monsters.

Akara already asked me to kill Andariel. She's the sexy succubus sister of Diablo. Really, she really was sexy. You'll know when you met her. My sister sorcerer, Aurora said that Andariel was really strong and she spitted poison from her mouth (I real in the journal mentioning that she sprayed the poison but I guess spit can be correct as well) It's deadly disgusting. It's either dead by the poison or stab by her. Well, I better get that done anyway. Plus Friya offered to team up with us. Oh, we still haven't told her about Gora's potions.

I forgot to tell you it was Gift Day yesterday. It's unofficial celebration and it was made to cheer up warriors and citizens alike. It doesn't have to be anything expensive and it doesn't need to be an item. So everyone gave gifts to each other, well almost everyone. Gheed only received gifts, he never gave. I gave crystal rose to everyone. I made them myself using my fire and ice magic. I received from Akara: a scroll for Town Portal (I could use that), Charsi: free repair of any item (how nice), Gora: two health potions (err...), Annor: gold from monster bounty (aww~~~~), Kashya: a set of arrow (I don't use this but the thought that count), Warriv: a bottle of beverage from Lut Gholein (wow, I never tasted such drink and he even promise to take me there after my battle with Andariel, if I were alive, he add at the end of his sentence o.o...), Roan: a pendant made of bones (whose bones? too shock to respond but I did managed to say thanks) and Deckard Cain: a ton of advice and tips (definitely out of comment for this one)

I also bought a new staff. It's not much but enough to help me during battle. It came with extra skill for ice bolt and knockback function. I still couldn't afford more expensive staff so this one will do. I also purchase new bow for Annor.

I have to go now, Annor already look agitated to start our first ultimate task. She kept running around with her bow and arrow ready. See you again Diary!

_A/N : Gift Day definitely doesn't exist in real Diablo II game. You're too busy hunting and killing monsters._


End file.
